How does the battle system work?
Example: ;Fight between a heavy cruiser and a carrier ;Heavy cruiser: * Damage: 160 * Number of lasers: 50 * Hull HP: 7350 * Shield strength: 25 ;Carrier: * Damage: 20 * Number of lasers: 1500 * Hull HP: 18500 * Shield strength: 5''' Calculation For 10 million resources you can build '''48 heavy cruisers or 31 carriers. ;Battle rounds until 48 heavy cruisers destroy 31 carriers: ;Battle rounds until 31 carriers destroy 48 heavy cruisers: ;Result: The Heavy Cruisers defeat the Carriers in less rounds, so they win. Advanced Calculations Beyond the basics of the Battle system (see above) there are a number of additional factors that go into the battle system. In addition, most combat is not, as the above example, one ship versus one ship. In those events, more time consuming calculations are needed. For the purposes of our calculations we will be using the following. * Editor's Note: 1:1 is almost never a realistic scenario. Battle Calculation When multiple ships are involved, the system breaks down each fight into a number of smaller, individual fights. In our example, we have 3v3. The system, in turn, breaks this down into 3 3v1's and 3 1v3's and uses the sum total of each to determine the victor. So, in that vein, we would have: Because Player 2's ships took less rounds to kill off Player 1's ships, Player 2 wins this fight. This sim provides proof of concept. Calculation of Losses The calculation for both attacks and raids are based off the number of combat rounds that took place. However, the formulas used vary slightly. Attacks Firstly, the "Battle ratio" of each side is determined. This is done by dividing the number of combat rounds into each other. Like so: :Player 1: (3.02/0.97) = 3.11 :Player 2: (0.97/3.02) = 0.32 This is then raised to the 0.8 power and multiplied by 100 to give us our loss percentage. Like so: :Player 1: (3.110.8)*100 = 247% :Player 2: (0.320.8)*100 = 40% Anything 100% and over results in full losses for that side. So, based on our calculations, in the above example, Player 1 should lose all his ships, which he does, and player 2 should lose 40% of his ships, which he also does. So, our equation is: :%l = (R1/R2)0.8*100 Where: :%l is the losses as a percentage. :R1 is the number of battle rounds for one player. :R2 is the number of battle rounds for the other player. Raids Raids are calculated almost identically to Attacks. However, raids have one extra step that is different depending on your race. Both modify the percent losses calculated for attacks. Terrans and Titans For Terrans and Titans, The additional formula is as follows: Lr = + 100)*100 Where: :Lr is the percent losses in a raid. :%l is the losses, as calculated above. So, if, in our example above, we chose Raid instead of Attack, we would get the following as our losses. :Player 1: 247/(247+100)*100 = 71% :Player 2: 40/(40+100)*100 = 29% This sim confirms the calculations. Xen See Talk Page Application of Morale System & Other Modifiers See Talk Page. Category:Q&A Category:Offense Category:Game play